1. Field of the Invention
The present system relates generally to a personal clothing-management-system kit and method for the ongoing, self-driven organization of personal clothing items. Particularly, the system and associated method of use relate to the ongoing process of gently determining at one's own time and own comfort level, what pieces of one's clothing items to keep, discard, and/or donate, and separate any kept pieces that require mending or ironing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a culture where more options are haled as better than fewer, and status is heavily influenced by a person's appearance and clothing, home closets are brimming with more options than ever, yet are at an all-time-high state of disarray. The adage “a closet full of clothes with nothing to wear” has never rung truer. With numerous pieces and options, the ordinary person is often overwhelmed with choices and has to try on multiple pieces before finding an outfit that is ironed, mended, and fits just right.
Current clothing management systems are available to tackle the closet chaos ubiquitous in such “closets full of clothes,” but they often prove overwhelming and stressful to their consumer-users. These conventional systems require significant time and energy in a single setting to manage, organize, and decide what pieces to keep, discard, and/or donate. Such systems, even if successfully used to organize one's wardrobe once, do not empower consumers to continuously control their clothing based on its fit, cleanliness, desirability, and overall appearance. These systems do not tap into the emotional or psychological ties to clothing and the need to continuously stay organized while feeling good about one's appearance.
Most current clothing management systems relate to the hanging or storage aspect of clothing, more particularly to different physical systems including hanging devices to utilize all available vertical closet space, and methods of organizing existing closet space to strategically fit more items, such as through vacuum compression or strategic shelving. Existing organizing systems can require significant work to install, and do not aid in the ongoing organization of one's wardrobe. These traditional organizer and management systems do not facilitate easy storage or retrieval of clothing items, and perpetuate the “more options are better” theme. Additionally, systems that do motivate consumer-users to sort and streamline their wardrobes by discarding or donating items that the consumer-user no longer desires or wears are overwhelming and stressful experiences because they require a single-session purge of every item in one's closet, make a daunting, messy pile to sort through, and do not enable the consumer-user to continuously review their wardrobe selections.
Other existing clothing management systems track number of wears and/or the date an item was last worn or cleaned through a numerical monitor affixed to the garment's hanger or otherwise on or near the garment. Some of these types of devices may be programmed to alert the consumer-user to launder the corresponding garment once the monitor indicates a certain number of wears. These systems, while helpful for tracking laundering schedules and helping promote more even wear of garments, fail to address whether certain items should be kept, discarded, or donated.
Other systems purport to help consumer-users sort clothing by type or attribute, enabling them to quickly identify the type of clothes—shirts, skirts, pants, for example—by a hanging identifier in a representative shape of the attribute of the clothes such identifier is separating. Still other wardrobe organization inventions exist in the form of plastic clothes hangers with a unique tag apparatus connected to the central hook and/or each horizontally extending arm of the hanger, for the purpose of a user customizing the identification tag to help sort items. For similar reasons previously mentioned, this invention also falls short of providing an ongoing system enabling consumers to continuously monitor, organize, and optimize their wardrobes.
My Wardrobe Genius, personal clothing management assistant kit, fulfills a market need to enable consumers to manage and organize their clothes continuously, enabling them to look good, feel confident about their clothing choices and overall appearance, and avoid stress by controlling the chaos of their closet space. The system, by gently guiding consumers to discern, decide, donate, and discard at their own pace, clothing article by clothing article, removes the stress and pressure from making many difficult, potentially emotional, decisions at once. It also removes the clutter and mess from tackling closet organization in one sitting, leaving no mess to clean up.
Additionally, it enables consumers to save money by learning to make the wisest clothing selections on future purchases by learning what pieces in their wardrobe consistently work for their lifestyle and bodies.